


Milestones

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You never would have guessed you’d be part of such a celebration, but here you were. Walking the red carpet of Supernatural’s 300th episode party, you were followed by your two co-stars, who were also your two best friends and two lovers…





	Milestones

**_Warnings:_ RPF, obviously. Open relationships. Poly relationships. Slight f/f. Fluff. Implied smut.**

**Bamby**

Cameras flashed as people called out your name over and over. You stood on an angle, giving the photographers your sultry eyes that magazines loved so much.

Over the shouting and frantic yells you heard a few compliments directed towards your dress. It was black with a sequined bodice and tulle skirt that fell mid calf at the front and hit the floor at the back.

Turning your head to your left at the wall that displayed the words ‘ _Supernatural 300 episodes_ ’, you were pleased to see the Winchesters initials matched the red ones embroidered on your skirt. Tonight you were showing your love and devotion to the family who had given you so much over the years.

“Hey.” A hand slid around your waist as Jensen leaned in to press a kiss to your temple.

Danneel was right beside him, reaching out to hug you before a kiss of her own was pressed to your cheek- too close to the corner of your mouth to make it friendly. The two of you were past friendly. Your whole dynamic with the Ackles and Padaleckis had passed the stage of “just friends” ages ago.

Being away from family, it often lead to home sickness that was almost incurable. Dani had been the first to suggest it. She’d called you one day and asked how Jensen was, you’d answered honestly and explained how miserable he was without her and his family, and so she’d come up with a crazy idea.

That night you slept with a married man who happened to be one of your best friends.

Everything else fell into place after that, and soon you found yourself in an open relationship with both Jensen and Jared, and their wives as well.

Neither wife or husband had a problem with the relationship the couples shared. There was no jealousy, no turmoil, no complications. There was a constant line of communication available for everyone. It was all consensual, healthy and loving.

You loved them all.

“Can we get a photo?” one of the camera men called.

With a nod, you lined up with Jensen, Danneel, Misha, Gen and Jared. Everyone smiled at the cameras as they continued to flash. You looked in different directions in an attempt to give everyone a good angle and smile.

* * *

The party had been a whirl of lights, music and speeches. It was late- possibly early morning actually- your feet hurt, your head ached and you were exhausted. Needing some air, you walked to the back of the room and out a side door.

You found yourself standing in an empty hallway, and as soon as the doors shut, you were met with blissful silence. Leaning against the wall, you kicked your shoes off and curled your toes into the dark carpet. The cool wall behind you eased some of your aches and pulled a grateful sigh from your lips.

A loud click and creak sounded before the music in the other room flooded into the corridor. You looked to your right and spotted Jared as he walked towards you, closely followed by Dani. They looked a little concerned, but still buzzed from the party.

“You okay?” Jared asked as he reached you.

Nodding, you pushed off the wall and let him wrap an arm around you while the other hand continued to hold his drink. He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead, and then your temple, and then your cheek…

“Party a bit much?” Dani smiled as she watched the two of you.

Turning your head to her, you nodded as you tried to ignore Jared’s lips that were now peppering kisses along your jaw. “It’s more tiring than I anticipated.”

She chuckled lightly but said nothing more.

The door opened again as Jensen and Gen walked into the hallway. He held the door open for her and she gave a small thanks before they headed towards the rest of you.

“Jared,” Jensen called, “give her some space.”

Genevieve grinned as her husband pouted and pulled away. “He’s missed you.”

“It’s just been a week since I’ve seen him,” you noted as you turned to the giant. “And you called me yesterday.”

“I know.” He continued to pout.

Dani glanced over at Gen for a moment, long enough to share a look with her before she spoke, “You know, Gen and I can go back to the kids. You three should spend some time together. Away from cameras and work.”

_Away from work…_

It had been somewhat of an unspoken rule that what you shared with Jensen and Jared stayed in Vancouver. A few kisses and lingering touches here and there while in Austin was fine, but you’d never gone further than that when they were with their wives. Time at home was reserved for Gen and Dani… at least that’s what you assumed.

“Um…” You glanced from husband to husband, and then wife to wife. “I’m not sure that’s… appropriate?” _Is that the right word?_

Gen smiled at you reassuringly. “It’s okay, Y/N. We,” she gestured to herself and Danneel, “understand that you need time with them as well. We’re all family here, we all love each other. It’s okay.”

“But if you feel uncomfortable, if you don’t want to do it, that’s okay too,” Danneel added.

Still, you weren’t sure. Was this a test? Would they actually be okay with it? Would it change your relationship with anyone? Did the guys even want you?

Jared leaned in then, ghosting his lips against your ear. “Please,” he begged, and you broke.

“Okay.” You turned your head to him as you reached up to cup his face. “Okay.”

His lips caught yours in a searing kiss and you melted. Arms wrapping around your waist, he pulled you closer as he breathed against you, refusing to pull away to take a breath just yet.

“Jared,” Jensen called again, “come on, let her have some air.”

Sighing, he reluctantly let you go, but not entirely. Before you could step away, Jared’s hand found yours, fingers intertwining. You smiled sheepishly as your eyes lowered to the floor.

“Be safe and behave,” Gen said as she stepped towards her husband.

He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips before pulling back with a grin. “I’ll do my best.”

Rolling her eyes, she then turned to you. “Just kick him out of bed if he becomes too much.” Reaching forward, she pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of your lips and with a smile to you and Jared, she then turned.

Dani gave Jared a pointed look that needed no words before she turned to you. “Have fun.” She smiled as she leaned forward to kiss you. Her hand landed on your waist and she gave a light squeeze before she stepped back and moved over to join Gen.

On the way, you watched Jensen and Dani reach for each other’s hand as they smiled at each other. Then they separated as she reached Gen, while Jensen headed towards you and Jared.

Standing there, with Jared on your left and Jensen on your right, the three of you watched as their wives walked back into the party, hand in hand. They glanced back once as they walked through the doors before leaving you alone in the corridor.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Jensen nudged you as he turned to walk in the opposite direction.

You and Jared followed, his fingers still interlocked with yours. The smile on your face stayed in place as a blush crept up on your cheeks to join it. Jensen held open doors and took the lead, not caring that people could see the three of you, because there was nothing to hide. The world knew of your relationship. You weren’t some dirty secret, you were openly loved.

A car was waiting out in the front of the building for you. Jensen held the door open, of course, and waited and Jared slid in first, drink still in hand. As you went to join him, a hand on the small of your back had you pause.

It was Jensen’s turn to lean in and whisper in your ear. “When we get back to your place we’re going to show you just how much you’ve been missed.”

Smile growing and blush deepening, you paused as he gave your cheek a kiss before you climbed into the car, already bubbling with excited anticipation.

**Bamby**


End file.
